Twists and Turns
by brevhalder
Summary: Caroline mourns the death of her father and an unexpected Original shows up to comfort her. Now with his family's ball coming up, he is working on wooing his way into the blonde's heart. Starts off after 3x13, Spoilers!
1. It's a Part of Life

AN: Hey guys! I know it has been _forever_since I have started writing a fan fiction. Well here is one! I'm hopping on the bandwagon! I love Klaroline since we met Klaus, but just now got a spin off idea for them since they had that scene together. I am following loosely by the show, but some parts will be different obviously.

I do not own any of the characters! They belong to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson!

R and R

Twists and Turns

_Chapter 1 It's a Part of Life_

He's gone. My dad is dead. He drew his dying breath and entered eternal sleep.

It was late at night and Caroline Forbes was having trouble sleeping .She heard a noise coming from her window and she jerked her head to check it out. She starred at the window for a while, but nothing happened.

"Just the wind," she exhaled in relief.

Then just as she started to relax the noise started up again. The window was forced open and she jumped up. She was expecting… no, hoping that it was Tyler. There was blonde hair in place of black. _Matt?_ She thought. He hasn't done this for… ages. He was dressed in a black jacket, military style. That wasn't Matt. He stuck to plaid button-up shirts. The man stood up straight and Caroline gasped, "Klaus."

Klaus nodded his head and walked over towards Caroline. He wrapped his arm around her, engulfing her in a hug. "I'm sorry for your lose, love," he said and kissed the top of her head, patting down her blonde curls.

"How did you know?" she asked, looking up at the hybrid. It was clear in her eyes that she had been crying all night and that she was struggling to hold back new ones.

"I have friends in high places," he said. He dropped an arm from her and motioned toward her bed. "Let's sit," he said. He started pushing her towards the bed until she obliged.

Caroline dropped onto the bed and fell into Klaus. She still didn't like him, despite him saving her life, but he was still the bad guy. She didn't want to be alone though, either.

"It's a part of life, love. People live and then they die," he said. He felt a tight tug on his grey shirt. He looked down and saw blonde hair moving back and forth, and warm drops of water dispersing on his shirt.

"It sucks," she said, grabbing onto his shirt.

"I know, love, but it was going to happen sooner or later... wasn't it?" he asked, looking into Caroline's glimmering eyes.

"There are so many things I still need him for," she sobbed. Her hands had a tight grip on Klaus' shirt, if she pulled back it could rip.

"You still have your mom for all of that," he whispered against the top of her head. "You have me too," he said.

Caroline looked up at Klaus, loosening her grip on his shirt. "B-but you're the bad guy. You tried to kill me… twice," she said. There was already too much for her to wrap her mind around. She was becoming overwhelmed.

"But I also saved your life," he reminded.

How could she forget. That's how he could sneak into her house whenever he wanted to now.

Her tears stopped and she sniffled. "How many times have you done this?" she asked. "Snuck into my room," she said.

Klaus let out a quiet laugh. "You're strange," he said. "Even after the death of your father, you think of me sneaking into your bedroom," he said. He shook his head, "Just this one time," he assured her.

"Well, you seem like the Rapunzel type. That or Edward, who sneaks into a young girl's bedroom to watch her sleep," she said. He told her only the once and she looked down. "Whatever," she mumbled, not liking to be wrong about things.

He chuckled, amused by the comparisons she was making about him. He was more the Cinderella type, less hair involved. He refused to see the comparison between him and a fictional, glittery vampire. A disgrace among the legends. The real vampires were much scarier, and he and his hybrids were even more so.

"Speaking of princesses," he said.

Caroline leaned back and looked at Klaus. Her green eyes looking at him in curiosity.

"My family and I are having a party, a ball," he said. "I am inviting you," he offered.

She bit down on her lip and looked away. This was a really bad time. She just lost her father and Klaus was asking her to go to a party, shop for a dress, etc. "I don't know," she said.

"Come on, love. You need the distraction," he said. His hand cupped under chin, forcing her to look at him. "You can't be sad forever," he said. "You won't be. Dying is just a part of life," he said. "Even for vampires," he finished.


	2. Surprise, Surprise

Chapter 2 Surprise, Surprise

The morning after her father's death, after Klaus snuck into her room, she went to school. No one heard word about what happened to her father accept Elena and Matt, and she was thankful for that. She was not in the mood to be talking to too many people today.

Elena walked up to her with an envelope in her hand. "Hey, Caroline. How are you feeling?" she asked.

Caroline forced something down in her throat and nodded her head. "I'm fine," she insisted.

The brunette placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I know it hurts," she said softly. "You don't have to be here, if you don't feel up to it," she said.

"I know, but it's a fact of life. People live and die. It happens all the time. I'm getting over it," she blonde snapped. "What's in your hand?" she asked, trying to deflect the unwanted attention from her.

"It's a letter. Well, an invitation," Elena said.

Caroline's hand flew out and she shook her head slowly in a circle. "And?" she asked, urging her friend to press forward.

"Well it's from Klaus," she said, sinking down by shifting the weight on her feet. "Him and his family invited me to some sort of ball," she said, unsure of Klaus's intentions.

The blonde looked away and then back at Elena. "You're not the only one," she said.

"Did you get one too?" she asked.

"Yes," she lied. "Someone came by last night and I heard their feet on the doorstep," she pressed.

"Oh. Well when I was getting ready for school I found it on my doorstep," Elena said.

Caroline wasn't going to tell Elena that Klaus came over the night before, and asked her if she would come. That wouldn't blow over real well with her friend, who was currently being used as his walking hybrid creator.

Matt spotted the two girls in the hall and ran up to give Caroline a hug.

She laughed lightly, "Hey."

He let go, keeping his hands on the top of her shoulders. "Hey," he smiled. "I'm glad that's not gone," he said, complimenting her smile.

Caroline blushed and looked away. "Nope. My teeth aren't going into hiding _quite_ yet," she smiled.

The bell rand and Caroline turned around. Elena had already taken off. A warm hand landed on her shoulder after only disappearing for a brief second. She turned her head to look.

"See you in class, Care," Matt said before he took off for class.

Caroline watched Matt take off down the hall before she shut the door to her locker. There was a figure in her peripheral vision and she jumped.

"So sweet, a voice said. There was a hint of an accent to it. She turned her head and the air in her lungs jumped to the back of her throat. Klaus.

"Why are you here?" Caroline asked in a whisper. She wasn't in the mood for Klaus to surprise her, or anyone for that matter.


	3. The Full Moon Rises with the Sun

Chapter 3 The Full Moon Rises with the Sun

"We're going shopping, love," Klaus said and gave Caroline a wink.

"Why? I have school. If you hadn't noticed, we are in a school," she said.

"You need to find a dress," he informed her.

"Thank you, Mister Obvious!" she said, returning her voice to a regular volume. "You invited Elena so I'm going shopping with her," she informed him.

Klaus put a tight grip on Caroline's arm and started pulling both of them out of the high school. "No, you're not," he growled.

"Yes I am!" she snarled, struggling to pull her arm out of the Original's grasp. "What has gotten into you?" she asked, darting her eyes at Klaus.

"Nothing, love. I just want you to be get the best dressed award tomorrow," he insisted.

"Tomorrow? You didn't tell me that this thing was tomorrow!" she exclaimed.

"Exactly, love, why we need to look for a dress for you _today_," he said. "Besides I thought you thoroughly enjoyed shopping," he assumed.

"Well… yeah," she said. She moved her bangs out of her face, "But I don't like being taken out of school against my will," she said.

"Oh well would you prefer I try a more _romantic_ approach? Offer a chance for you and I to run away together?" Klaus said sarcastically.

She scoffed at the Original hybrid. "I am not _in love_ with you. I just agreed to go to this stupid dance. Elena is going anyway," she snarled, reminding him that Elena was her friend.

_That's my girl_ he thought. He loved the sweet, sensitive Caroline, but it was the snappy and unpredictable Caroline that kept him on his toes. Most girls were boring and flat. He grew tired of them quickly.

"Exactly, so how else was I to get you to come along, but to simply… make you?" he grinned.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Wipe that stupid grin off your face. Cocky doesn't suit you," she smirked.

"Whatever you say, my dear," he said and opened the door for the feisty vampire.

"We're going shopping though," he reminded.

Caroline exhaled and slid into the passenger seat of the car. "Let's just go," she said.

After Klaus got into the car, Caroline turned and held up a finger. "First I'm hungry," she said.

He chuckled, he should have expected as much. "Fresh or stale?" he smirked.

She reached down into her bag and pulled out a silver thermos. "Stale, but that's not what I meant," she said popping the lid off of the silver can.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Well then what did you mean?" he asked.

"Chocolate chip cookies," she grinned, her eyes growing wide with hunger and the hopeful promise of chocolate cookies.

He let out a hearty laugh, almost like he should have expected as much from a girl like Caroline. "Okay, love, whatever you want," he said. She must have take his advice. She was moving on quite well and the time she spent looking for a dress would be a better distraction then staring blankly at a blackboard.


	4. Cookie Monster

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm sorry if my grammer and verb tenses are a bit messy. I don't have a beta, so as soon as I get these chapters written and I have time I type them up for you. Here's another chapter up just in time for Dangerous Liaisons! Read and Review! **

Chapter 4 Cookie Monster

Klaus stopped at a bakery and paid for a bag of chocolate chip cookies, per request. He walked over to the table Caroline was sitting at and pulled a cookie out of the white bag and handed it to Caroline.

She took it from his hand and smile. "I'm surprised you didn't just compel the guy," she said, chewing on the fresh cookie.

He laughed, "Well I'm surprised no one told you not to talk with your mouth full," he said.

"Touché," she said, shaking a finger at him.

Klaus pulled another cookie from the bag and took a bite out of it.

He liked Caroline, definitely unpredictable. She was a lot like his sister, Rebekah. She is protective over the people she cares most about. She also isn't one you want to anger. He learned from Rebekah that Caroline had a bit of a temper.

"Well have you any ideas about what color you want the dress to be?" he asked, breaking the brief period of silence.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders, "I'll know after I look at a few dresses," she said. She liked to keep her options open.

"Well I think you would look good in something blue," Klaus interjected.

The young blonde nodded her head, "Well I'm keeping my options open. I will keep that in mind though," she said.

His eyes darkened and growled at the young vampire. He didn't know what had gotten into him. Something just did. "You will wear a blue dress," he demanded.

"Hello, Damon," she remarked. "Anger issues much?" she said. "I know you're part werewolf and all, but even Tyler doesn't get mood swings like you do," she commented.

Klaus's glare didn't lighten up one bit and Caroline decided she should probably cool it with the comments. He may have saved her life, but he could just as easily take it away from her again.

"Fine! Ill wear a blue one!" she said, admitting defeat. She felt trapped in her position and in disbelief. Twice he has proven to her that he was not the monster everyone made him out to be. Now though, he was proving that he was exactly the monster that everyone says. He made Stefan almost look like a puppy, even though the only time she saw him was the first day of school.

"Good," he grinned in satisfaction. "Well are you done with your, m'love?" he asked.

She moved her jaw and contemplated what her next move should be. She nodded her head, thinking it was probably the safest route. "Yes, but could you stop calling me love? I am _not_ your love. We barely know anything about each other," she said. Every passing second he was surprising her more and more. Some moments he was sweet, but in a split second you could see his fangs.

"If you absolutely insist," he sighed, "But hopefully it won't be for long." He was hoping that after this ball she would soon change her mind.


	5. Something Blue

Chapter 5 Something Blue

The vampire and hybrid walked into a bridal store. Klaus grabbed onto Caroline's hand, it was warm to the touch from the fresh, human blood that he had had earlier that day. "I have a section blocked off for us," he informed her.

They entered an area that was blocked off with a black curtain. There were various blue dresses back there. This must have been why he insisted that she wore a blue dress so badly. He grabbed onto Caroline and pulled her in close, placing his hands on the side of her face.

Her skin felt like it was on fire. Every nerve on her body reawakening from their eternal slumber. Tyler had never made her feel like this. Ever. She insisted on telling herself that it was just because he had had fresh blood and that she was running on cold and stale stuff, with no coffee.

"Have at it," he said, like he was treating all of the blue dresses as if they were humans only here for her personal pleasure to feed on.

She turned around and walked off to look at the dresses. The racks were not organized. The only thing organized about this room was that everything was blue. When it came to styles and shades, everything was in complete disarray.

She picked up various dresses some were long and slender and others were short and wide. Caroline cradled them in her arm, picking out five before walking into the dressing room. She sighed and started stripping out of her layers until she was left only in her undergarments.

"It would be nice if there was some music on. Preferably with a beat and groove to it," she shouted.

"Listen to the poor dear would you. Put on some music," Klaus said.

After a few minutes of lingering, an listening to the sound of clothing ruffling under Caroline's hands, whatever employee Klaus talked to turned on some music. She pulled the deep dress on over her head and it cascaded down her body. It was a slender, long, one-shoulder dress.

"Do you have it on finally, deary?" he asked.

She could hear the thunk of the back of his head hitting the door to her dressing room and she jumped, not thinking he was so close to her. "Yeah," she grumbled.

"Well come out," he said.

"Uh yeah, no. You don't get to see until the day of. Especially if I'm supposed to be your date to this thing," she said, a hint of laughter in her voice.

He groaned and she laughed even louder.

She examined herself in the mirror and didn't find the dress flattering. It was a gorgeous dress but it made her pale skin appear paler than it already did.

She picked the next dress off the rack. A deep turquoise dress. It was lavishly embellished up top and had a sweet heart neckline. The blonde switched dresses and smiled. It was much prettier than the last, but it was too short for a ball. In her opinion.

Dress number three, a long dress with a tulle skirt. There was embellishment around the waist. The straps matched the purple-blue skirt and the bodice was an even lighter blueish purple. She exchanged dresses once more, growing tired of the constant up and down.

"I think I found it!" she shouted, tilting her head up. It looked magnificent against her pale skin and blonde waves.

Klaus stood by the door but couldn't wait. He want to see his Cinderella in her blue gown. He tore the door open and his jaw dropped. "You look… beautiful," he said, barely capable of finding words. He wanted to kiss her. Even with her blonde waves contained in a horribly loose ponytail. He would try and contain himself, and for the proper moment. He was capable of that, at least.

She jumped up and crossed her arms over her breasts, even though she was completely clothed. "Klaus!" she shrieked. "You were supposed to wait till tomorrow!" she growled.

"I couldn't resist," he admitted, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Her cold hands pressed on the middle section of his arm. "Stop touching me!" she argued. She didn't understand why he was being so touchy feely. It was only an hour ago that he wanted to bite her head off because she didn't want to wear a blue dress.

He whimpered at her and obliged to her request. He wouldn't get to call her love again if he kept upsetting his princess. "I know just the perfect things to complete this," he said and disappeared out of the dressing room.

Caroline took further inspections at herself while she waited for Klaus to return. She was trying to distract herself from the twists and turns that he was pulling her on.

He came back into her dressing room and handed her a pair of pure white gloves and a shawl that matched the gown she was wearing.

He placed the shawl around her shoulders and she reached up to grab it. Their hands touched each others for a moment too long and Klaus quickly retracted his hands.

The blonde looked behind her, a pout was disappearing from her lips.

"I wouldn't want you to get cold," he said. The plan for afterwards was for the two of them to go on a carriage ride around the newly made Mikaelsen estate.

"Are you my da-," she started to say but didn't finish. She looked down at the ground, trying to fight back tears. Warm arms wrapped around her and she felt Klaus's hest against her back. His chin rested on in the cup between her shoulder and neck. He kissed the spot just above her ear. On top of every inch of skin tingling, a wave of calmness passed through her.

"I just worry about you is all," he whispered into her ear.

And that was the moment that Caroline Forbes started to fall in love with Klaus.


	6. Keeping it in the Family

Chapter 6 Keeping It In the Family

Caroline looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was standing alone in her room. Her hair was held up in a loose up do, only staying up by a simple ponytail. She did everything herself. She knew that if she let her mom help her with her hair she would start talking about Klaus, plus her mom wasn't that great with the girl stuff anyway. She didn't understand the feelings she was getting towards him. He was hormonal. When they were out I public he was a monster, but when they were alone he was so sweet. Sweeter than Tyler. And the way his touch awakened her skin and she never wanted him to let go.

She turned around to add the final touch to her look. She grabbed the long, slender, black box and opened it. The silver diamond bracelet that he gave her for her birthday. She placed it over the white glove and clamped the seal. It felt weird on her. Unnatural, but like she was meant to wear it all at the same time.

She made a quick glance at herself in the mirror before she left her room.

She could hear the faint noise of horses clomping on the road. Next there was a knock on her door. She slowly walked to the door, grabbing the shawl and wrapped it around her. Her hand hesitantly reached for the door knob and turned it.

"Klaus," she gasped.

He looked handsome. As handsome as a billion year old hybrid at least. He was in a pitch black tuxedo and a white bow tie.

"Caroline," he said, just as quietly as her gasp. He bent down and reached for her hand. He placed a chaste kiss on the top of her hand, looking up at her.

"You're wearing the bracelet," He commented.

"It goes with the dress," she said, finding it the best and only excuse for wearing it. She refused to believe that she was falling for him. Klaus was everything she hated.

"Shall we go?" he asked, straightening his back and he motioned towards the horse drawn carriage. He grabbed onto her hand and helped her maneuver around the porch. She had to press her free arm against her dress to allow both of them off the porch. She wished her dad was here. This was one of those things that she wanted him here for. Escort her to her first ball.

Klaus helped her up into the carriage and he walked around. When he hopped up the carriage shook a little bit, but evened out. His arm wrapped around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I miss my dad," she exhaled.

"I know," he said. He missed his mother after she was supposedly dead. Never as much as Rebekah though. Girls were much closer to their parents.

She tried to relax on their way to the ball. She tried to push away thoughts of her father. Crying and smeared makeup wouldn't help make things better. Instead she closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of the night air, minus the smell of the horses. It looked romantic, but the horses left a smell that would taint this memory even more so than the mourning of the death of her father.

They stopped at a large house, a mansion in Caroline's opinion, and Klaus helped her get out of the carriage. She was glad that it hasn't rained recently she didn't want to take the time to clean the mud off of her shoes.

"Welcome to the Mikaelsen estate," he said, motioning to the large mansion.

She looked up at it in awe for a brief second. Lights were hanging off of every ledge possible. "So that's what your last name is? Not Smith?" she asked.

Klaus laughed, "And yet again you surprise me, love," he let slip. "Smith is only a name that Elijah used so people wouldn't become so suspicious," he said.

She rolled her eyes at him and started walking up the porch. The Original chased after her though and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her in close to him. "You are my date, sweetheart," he reminded, whispering in her ear.

The blonde didn't understand why she was letting him call her these things again. She made no indication that she wanted him to start it back up again. Or did she know?

His lips against her ear made the goosebumps on her stand tall, and her voice was caught in her throat. Maybe that was a good thing. She didn't want to know what the noise, that ws caught in her throat, would make.

The two walked into the house and it looked even larger on the inside. The room was white and tiled flooring. There was a grande staircase and on the staircase were five otheres. A blonde women, tall and slender, three men standing up straight and tall, and at the top was a women whose hair was the faintest shade of red that it was brown.

The first person to walk down from the stairs was the blonde. "Niklaus, I knew you said you were bringing a date but I wasn't expecting you to bring this baby. A human would have been better," Rebekah said, examining Caroline as if they had never seen each other before.

"Oh, Bekah," he said. "You do not understand how alike the two of you are."

The two blondes folded their arms across their chest and scoffed, "We are not alike!"

Klaus laughed, "Are you two sure of that? Sure theres a bit of an age difference, but other than that you two are almost the same person," he said. He walked over towards Caroline and whispered in her ear, loud enough that only she could hear. "But you're my favorite," he said.

Her arms crossing her chest dropped and the noise that was stuck in her throat erupted and with it came a loud moan. Klaus pulled away and looked at the girl, grinning.

Her cheeks turned a rosey red and soon her entire face matched her cheeks after she remembered that there was much more than the two of them here.

"Well then, let's get to introductions," he said, holding his hands behind his back.

A young man with hair slick back, and the slight resemblance to Stefan, stepped forward. "Kol, this is Caroline. Caroline, Kol," he introduced. "This is one of my brothers," he said.

Kol walked up to Caroline, shaking her hand. "It is nice to meet you. I trust from that reaction earlier that we will be seeing a lot more of each other," he said and walked off to let Klaus continue.

"This is Finn," Klaus said, another brunette male walked up to her. His eyes seemed angry when he looked over at Klaus, but soon relaxed when he glanced over at Caroline.

She was starting to wonder how on Earth that Rebekah and Klaus turned out blonde if everyone in his family was brunette. They had to have been one of the first families ever considering they were like a billion.

The next face for Caroline to memorize was slightly familiar. "Elijah," he introduced.

Elijah walked up to her and kissed the rim of her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you. Elena has told me a lot about you," he said.

Elijah. The name echoed in her mind. It sounded vaguely familiar.

She grabbed onto his hand, forcing him to look at her. "You. You sent that witch. The male witch, warlock, whaterver person who helped me get away from the werewolves," she said. "He said your name and some kind of promise."

"I'll explain at a different time. A more… appropriate time," he said. "Perhaps tomorrow we should get together for lunch?" he asked.

Klaus's eyes were heavy against Elijah. He couldn't believe he was already making moves on a girl that he had just met. Klaus's girl.


	7. May I Have this Dance?

Chapter 7 May I Have This Dance

The gala has begun. Everyone has arrived. According to Klaus that is. Tyler and Bonnie still weren't here though. Caroline was relieved by that though. The only people she had to worry about for judgement was Elena and Matt. The Salvatore brothers were here, but from where Caroline stood it looked like they would be busy fighting over Elena. She was friends with the brunette, but she didn't understand the appeal that the vampires had for her. She was still Elena's friend though, so she just bit her tongue.

A hand snuck up from behind, wrapping around her waist. Caroline turned her head around and saw Klaus. "Do you have to touch me all the time? We aren't dating. I just agreed to this so you wouldn't kill any of my friends," she remarked, denying how much she enjoyed his touch. His rough hands against her smooth skin.

"Ouch," Klaus, giving the blonde a cocky grin. "Well we are dating lat I checked, love. You are here… as my date," he said.

She rolled her eyes and turend away from the Original, his arm falling off of her waist. She hated it when Klaus was right. At least he wasn't being a dick right now she thought.

A piano started playing a waltz and later on a chorus of strings joined in. A pale hand extended in front of her view.

"May I have this dance, Miss Caroline Forbes?" he asked.

Her chest rose and fell in a sigh. "I guess," she said, her white gloved hand landing on top of Klaus's. Her bracelet glittered from the angle of the lighting.

"That's my girl," he grinned and led both of them down the stairs.

She turned her head away. Her skin felt like it was fire. Dozens of tiny pairs eyes were on her as the two vampires circled down the staircase.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked once they stepped on the last step.

"I don't like the attention," she blushed. "And didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?" she asked, lightly glancing at him.

"Oh really?" he said raising an eyebrow at her. It wasn't that, he was sure of it. The blonde craved attenetion even more so than his sister did. "Force of habit," he said, bowing slightly from the waist.

Klaus straightened his back and swept his date over to the ballroom floor. "Now if you'll excuse me, but in order to dance properly… I must touch you," he said.

"Fine," she laughed.

He moved his hands on top of hers, moving one of them around his shoulder and the other stayed firmly in his hand.

The warm presence of his hand landed on her waist.

He stepped back one and she fell after. The blonde was starting to be thankful for the Miss Mystic pageant dance lessons. She didn't want to embarrass herself infront of him.

The two danced to the music, Caroline's heart a flutter. She really was falling for him. She was dead, her heart couldn't beat… much less like this. She was so distracted by this that she didn't realize how close the two of them had grown. She could smell the scent of his breath on her lips. They were intoxicating her. Her lids fell down, feeling heavy. Her neck crained and so was Klaus's.

And then

They kissed.


	8. Did that Just Happen?

**AN: Sorry I took forever for this little chapter! I've been busy with classes and haven't found free time. I'm not forgetting about you guys though!**

Chapter 8 Did that Just Happen?

Pt1 CPOV

Their lips separated and they looked into each other's eyes. _Did that just happen?_ Was the first thing that popped into both of the vampires' minds.

Caroline turned her head away and searched for Elena. _That did not just happen. I did not kiss Klaus. I made it up. I'm just lonely. That's all it was. It was an 'I'm lonely' kiss,_ she rambled in her head, _It wasn't even that great._

She caught sight of Elena, at the top of the stairs. She slumped over, but picked her dress up and rushed over to meet her friend.

After climbing up the stairs she walked up to Elena. "Hey," she said quietly. She pretended to look occupied by watching other couples dance. "Ick. Matt and Rebekah. Why is he even here? She's a she-demon," she grimaced.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing? What's with you and Klaus?" Elena asked.

_Shit!_ Caroline cursed in her head. She was hoping that her friend didn't see anything that just happened.

"He's forcing me to go as his date, and as a means to prevent anyone from dying, I agreed," she rambled off in one breath.

"What happened two minutes ago?" she asked.

The vampire was starting to get panicky and she looked at Elena. "Why am I the only person you're looking at? Don't you have two Salvatore boy toys to look at?" she asked, deflecting the attention.

"Caroline, you can talk to me," she said.

"No I can't because I don't understand. Klaus is the bad guy. He's the reason Tyler and I broke up, so just lay off," she said.

The next thing Caroline saw was a patch of brown hair in her view and warm arms wrapping around her.

"I know how you feel, care. I need to tell you something," Elena said. She let go of the other girl and looked into her eyes. "I kissed Damon," she exhaled.

She rolled her eyes, "Bonnie already told me. Thanks for leaving me the last to know," she said. Elena had no room to talk. Damon was the bad guy, used to be at least.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"I'm sure you are, Elena. I guess this just means you have no room to talk. You understand that he _abused_ me right?" the blonde growled, moving a curl behind her ear.

"Not now, Care. I don't want to fight," she sighed.

"Who said I was fighting? I'm going to go now. Matt looks like he needs to be saved from the she-demon," she said and rushed down the stairs.

PT 2 KPOV

Klaus took his eyes off the lovely blonde for two seconds and she completely disappeared. He caught sight of her dress and Caroline was rushing up the stairs. She was having a conversation with the doppelganger and she looked flustered.

"Having fun are we?" said a familiar voice.

He tilted his head down, looking away from the young vampire. "Yes I am, Elijah," he said. "I am glad I decided to come."

"So what is that you have with," Elijah said and shoved his hands in the pockets of his tuxedo pants. He turned to his side and looked at Caroline for a brief second before looking back at Klaus, "Caroline," he finished.

"I like her. She has spunk," he admitted. "Not a dull moment with her," he chuckled.

"Why Caroline though? Elena's her friend and she was dating Tyler, correct? Your first successful hybrid," he said.

Klaus pursed his lips together. "I understand that, brother. She has a lot to learn and I want to teach her," he said.

"That's why? Because you wish to teach her a thing or two?" he said.

"No, it's not just that. I feel like.. we can relate," he admitted.

He wasn't sure how or why. There was just something her that he was attracted to.

He looked back over at his Caroline and saw her rushing down the stairs. She looked somewhat upset over something.

"Excuse me. I must return to my Cinderella," he said and rushed over to the bottom of the staircase.

**AN: I am still writing up Chapter 9, I might be considering changing the rating of this from T to M. Don't be alarmed if you see a change.**


	9. Fall For You

Chapter 9 Fall For You

Caroline ran into Klaus when she shuffled down the stairs to get away from Elena. She was going to try and rescue Matt from the she-demon. Klaus grabbed for her hand and whisked her back into a dance.

"What has you in a sour mood, love?" he asked and placed has hand around her waist.

"Elena being a hypocrite," she grumbled.

He held her in closer and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I hope I can put a smile back on your face," he whispered in her ear.

The skin where the hybrid's lips had touched flushed red and the whisper lingered in her ear. Her voice was caught in her throat and was ready to push him away. He knew exactly what he had to do to get the reactions that he wanted to get from her.

She took a few breaths to try and calm herself down. She didn't want to have the same result as when she first arrived here. Even if the music was loud she didn't want to risk it. One embarrassing moment a day please.

"If you are going to keep doing that would you at least save me the decency to take it elsewhere? It's kind of crowded in here and I've already made a fool of myself once," she said and ducked her head away and walked away from the Original in mid-dance.

He let the young vampire walk off on her own before he jumped in for the kill. He grabbed a hold of her arm. "Here I want to show you something," he said. She turned around to look at him, "Sure. Just stop doing that 'thing' when we are out in public. I think you forget that I have a reputation to keep," she said and stood up straight and tall as if that proved anything.

Klaus tilted his head down and raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? What is that?" he asked. He tugged on her arm and she twirled into his chest and she started to giggle.

"Where are we going?" Caroline giggled and placed a hand up against his firm chest.

"It's a surprise," he whispered behind her ear and kissed the spot.

"I told you to stop doing that," she growled.

"Well we are almost alone, love," he said and kissed the curve o her neck. He held her in close, tightly wrapping his arms around her waist to carry her to a more private area in the mansion.

The room where Klaus took Caroline was dark and lit up only by a few small lamps placed above various paintings. Klaus whisked her over to the regal sofa and sat Caroline down.

"Why are we here?" she asked and looked up at Klaus who stood before her.

"Well you told me to take you elsewhere. Here we are," he said sitting down uncomfortably close to her.

"I said you should if you were going to keep kissing me. You're not kissing me anymore," she said with a pout.

She was wondering what had gotten into herself. She was dating Tyler… sort of. Maybe they ended it when he bit her. She wasn't entirely sure anymore.

Klaus leaned over Caroline, like a hunter and its prey. "Would you like me to change that?" he smirked.

Caroline gave him a smile and fell down on the couch. She was done putting up a fight. He was a predator and she was his prey and he was holding her leg down to the ground so she couldn't escape. Surprisingly. She didn't mind that.

His warm hands cupped the side of her face and pulled her into a kiss. It was needy, raw, and hungry. She found herself melting into him. "I think I'll definitely let you call me love now," she whispered and gave him a teasing grin. She tilted her head up and kissed him back.

"Oh really?" he said with a smirk that could get any girl to squeal.

"I'm done fighting," she murmured.

Klaus leaned back and adjusted himself so that he was sitting properly on the couch. "Fighting, love?" he asked, referring back to the way he preferred to refer to his Caroline.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," she huffed.

He pulled her up by her arm and she fell into his lap. He brushed her hair out of her face. "Then what do you want to talk about, love?" he asked and continued to brush his hand along her hair.

"Us," she said bluntly.

His hand rested on the side of her head and looked down at her. "Us?" he asked.

"Yes, us," she said, "As in you and me. Caroline and Klaus. The almighty Original hybrid and Vampire Barbie."


	10. Um About that

Chapter 10 Um.. about that

"So does this mean we are a couple now?" Caroline asked. Her head was propped up on her hand and her other hand traced little doodles on the sheet of her bed.

"Well last night when you said you wanted to talk about us, that's what I assumed," Klaus said.

She looked up from her doodling and into the hybrid's eyes. "Well I don't know. I mean what will my friends think?" she asked. She may have told Elena off the other night, it didn't mean she didn't care about her opinion. Or even Bonnie who would have gladly died if it mean killing Klaus. "What about Tyler?" she questioned herself out loud.

He loves her. Sure he bit her but it didn't weaken her feelings for him. It was Klaus's fault after all. Tyler was trying to fix himself now. He must really love her. Caroline didn't really feel like she was ready for that kind of love. That sacrificial love. With Matt he helped her become a better person. She was more patient and understanding of others. Now she was, for lack of a better word, with him. The bad guy. He took Stefan from her best friend… and her. Caroline still needed his help. Maybe Klaus was doing that for him instead. Being there.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked solemnly.

"Of course. What is it, love?" he asked and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. His palm brushed against the side of her head.

"Why me? I just don't get it. I haven't even been a vampire for a full year and you're like a billion. I think it's fairly safe to say that there is an age difference," she said.

"You're beautiful, exquisite is probably the better word. You've got spunk and you treat me unlike everyone else," he said.

"And how is that?" she asked, "how do others treat you?"

"Like a monster. They fear me like I am someone they can't relate with," he said. "But you," he said brushing his hand through her blonde waves. "You treat me like you would any suitor. You don't care what I am even though I could easily kill you," he said.

Caroline smirked, "Is that humanity I smell? Radiating off the great almighty Original hybrid?" she teased.

"Believe me, Caroline," he said. "It never went away," he clarified, kissing the side of her head.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You can't really turn it off. You can only really push it away," he admitted.

"But what about like Damon and Stefan?" she asked, her innocence in her voice.

"I know what you mean about Stefan, but what is this Damon business, love?" he asked.

Klaus was well aware of what he did to Stefan. He forced his friend's, his brother's, free-will away and turned him into an object only built for the doppelganger's protection.

Caroline bit on her lip. "Well when I was human we 'dated'," she said and bent her arms up to put air quotes around the word dated. "He bit on me, and fed on me. Abused and used me," she said and looked away from Klaus's endearing, trapping, and concerned stare.

There was a quiet growl and she could feel the vibrations from her bed. "I'm going to kill him," he snarled. "I should have done it the first time I had the chance."

She placed her hands on the side of his face and tried to shush him calm. "It's fine. I'm fine," she said quietly and gently pressed her lips against his.

AN** Sorry this took forever and was so short. I might have to go on hiatus and renew my Klaroline heart. I might be starting a Forwood one up soon. **


	11. Everything is not Fine

**AN: OMG I am so sorry guys! I've been procrastinating for some odd reason. I've been getting all kinds of story ideas flying at me but they aren't related to this one. Plus I've been doing a lot of roleplaying which is 99% of my procrastination. I'm going to start working on this baby though. I'm going to try and not leave you guys hanging. Deepest apologies, please forgive me.**

Chapter 11 Everything is not Fine

Caroline woke up to an empty bed and she searched through the house. Her mom left for work already and Klaus was nowhere to be found. She wondered when he left, or if he even stayed the night or just left once she drifted off to sleep.

KPOV

Klaus drove to the Salvatore mansion. He was furious. How could Damon do that to **his** Caroline. His car sped into the long driveway and he raced to the front door. Courtesies were not needed for what he was planning. The door swung open and he marched into the house.

"Damon," he said and looked around the house. "I have to have a word with you," he growled through his teeth.

Klaus could hear shuffling footsteps coming through a hall. He turned his head and could see Damon walking through. Damon was adjusting the cuff on his sleeve and looked up to see Klaus in his house.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure?" Damon asked. Klaus rushed over to the black haired vampire. His hand gripped around the man's throat in a tight grasp. Damon's body hit the wall with a loud thud.

"I don't think this is a pleasure visit," Damon struggled to say. His hands gripped at Klaus's hand and tried to force his fingers up with no prevail.

"I heard what you did," Klaus growled.

"What was that?" Damon asked, his voice cracked underneath the force that Klaus was exerting on him.

Klaus raised Damon up higher and slammed him up against the wall again. "You know what you did!" he shouted.

"No," he said, his eyebrows rose. "I don't," he said.

"You hurt my Caroline," Klaus hissed and let Damon slink to the floor.

"Oh, that. I thought that was water under the bridge," Damon said. His hand wrapped around his neck and rubbed at it. "Since when do you talk with possessive adjectives? What's next? My Stefan?" he smirked.

"I'm not in the mood, Damon," he growled.

"Did somebody forget to have his breakfast this morning?" Damon mocked with a fake pout.

Klaus examined Damon. He was deciding on how far to take his punishment. He pulled Damon up off the ground by his shirt. He let his fangs drop and he bit into the nape of Damon's neck. "Oooh, that looks like quite the nasty bite," he said. "Perhaps you should do something about that I hear hybrid bites are _quite_ nasty," he said and disappeared out of the Salvatore residence.

CPOV

The sound of a door shutting broke the silence of the Forbes's home. Caroline turned around in the kitchen and looked into the hallway. The curious look on her face turned into a smile. "Klaus! Where did you go?" she cheered.

"I went to take care of some business. Nothing you need to fret about," he said and walked into the kitchen. "So what have you been up to? Please don't tell me you were worrying about me," he chuckled.

"Well I was, but only for a tiny bit. Then I started making some French toast," she giggled. "And I have a few made. Do you want anything on them? Powdered sugar, strawberries, syrup?" she rambled off and searched through various drawers.

"This is awfully domestic of you. I didn't think you were the type," Klaus smirked.

"Well I'm not, so take this as a once in a decade offer," she smirked.

"That's my girl," he grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. His chin rested on her shoulder.

"What?" she asked.

"You're adjusting your perception of time," he said.

She shrugged her shoulders and unwrapped his arms from her waist. She flipped another piece of toast on the oven.

"It's progress. I'm proud of you," he said and kissed her cheek.

Caroline's eyes shut and she shrugged her shoulders once more. "It's more like it's a phrase but whatever, Klaus."

"Well then just humor me, love," he whispered into her ear and kissed it.

She flinched away. "Stop it! Seriously," she giggled. "I'm not a cook. I'm going to burn them," she said.

"Well I'm not really in the mood for French toast anyway," he whispered against her neck. The feeling of his smooth lips grazing against her neck caused goose bumps

"Klaus!" she said and pushed him away from her. "Just cool it okay. Just calm your pants. It's the freaking morning," she smirked.

"Who said anything about pants," he chuckled.

"Klaus," she glared. "So what business were you getting taken care of that was so important you had to leave me to wake up to an empty house?" she asked and tilted her head to the side.

"I had a visit with your pal Damon. Nothing super important I guess," he said and went back to kissing her neck. "So my apologies, love," he whispered and held her close to him.

Caroline searched through her brain. She wanted to know why Klaus would visit Damon. Damon of all people. Then her brain brought to the surface the conversation that they had had the night before. She told him what happened between her and Damon.


End file.
